


Caesura

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Series: Fine Tuning [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And when exactly where you going to tell me?"</p>
<p>"Uh, Arthur-" His words die on his lips as Arthur draws up so that he and Gilbert are practically nose to nose. He’d been hoping to skip this conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caesura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smuttyandabsurd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/gifts).



> Prompt: ✿ - Sex headcanon
> 
> This is set in In Need of Fine Tuning-verse (when they’re in their final year?)

Gilbert felt his shoulders go slack as he played the final bar of the piece smoothly, the very last note petering out into the silence of the otherwise empty practice room.

After having begged his professor for the use of the room after hours,  he had spent most of the evening ironing out the last kinks in his performance ready for tomorrow. The room had become free at around seven, and it was only now, two and a half hours later, that he felt confident enough to call it a night.

He set his flute down onto its stand, twisting sideways to stretch the stiff muscles of his upper back.

Then he caught sight of the doorway, his eyes going wide in his surprise.

"Uh. Hi. I thought you had a thing with Bonnefoy this evening?"

Arthur stepped away from the wall he’d been leaning against - when had he even entered the room? - his gaze intense as he approached.

He seemed to ignore the question entirely as he backed Gilbert up against the piano.

"And when exactly where you going to tell me?"

"Uh, Arthur-"

His words die on his lips as Arthur draws up so that he and Gilbert are practically nose to nose.

He’d been hoping to skip this conversation.

"I didn’t get the go ahead til a few days ago. Didn’t want to get your hopes up over nothing if they didn’t agree." It wasn’t a well known piece, being so new and being  _by_ someone so new. Gilbert had had to fight hard to be able to play it. “And you were already stressing about the piece you’re writing at the moment so I figured-“

"You figured that I could just find out tomorrow when you play my _first_ published work as a composer _for an audience_.” Arthur’s tone was dry, but there was something else bubbling under the surface that sent a thrill up Gilbert’s spine.

"Pretty mu-"

The rest was lost in lips and teeth as Arthur surged forward, his body aligning itself to Gilbert’s as his fingers threaded through fine silvery-blond hair.

"I can’t believe you," Arthur muttered against his throat as his hands slipped under Gilbert’s t-shirt. "You’re completely mad. In _cred_ ible.”

"Duh," Gilbert chuckled. "Sure you want to do this _here_?”

Not that _he_ had any objections.

It wasn’t as though anyone would be around to walk in on them at this time of night, but it was the sort of thing that Arthur was prone to get hung up on.

"Shut up and take your shirt off before I leave a mark above the collar."

He let out a short bark of amusement, but complied.

"If I knew you’d be so enthusiastic about it, I’d have told you earlier."

Arthur, who had started to make quick work of his own shirt, looked up with a smirk. “Good thing I walked in and found out today, or I’d have had to drag you off stage tomorrow.”

Gilbert pouted, mock-hurt. “You mean the sight of me in a suit won’t make you want to do that anyway?”

Arthur rolled his eyes and shoved a hand down Gilbert’s combats.

It shut him up for a _little_ while at least.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is one of the many reasons why I don’t write anything coming close to sexy times ^^' Hope it was enjoyable nonetheless!


End file.
